1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool usable by carpenters for marking or scribing lines on boards or other flat construction materials, such tool being of the general type having perpendicular straight edges one of which is slidable along the other.
2. Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to improve on the standard framing square or try square used by carpenters in marking or scribing boards and measuring and checking cuts, one of the more successful being the general type of combination square shown in King U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,440, issued Aug. 31, 1948, which has a steel rule and a separate head or stock lockable at any desired location along the length of the rule.
Starrett U.S. Pat. No. 778,808, issued Dec. 27, 1904, discloses a similar combination or bevel square in which the rule can be pivoted relative to the stock and locked in position for making angle markings or checking bevel cuts.
Other devices specifically adapted for making angle markings are shown in Cook U.S. Pat. No. 485,456, issued Nov. 1, 1892, Lafferty U.S. Pat. No. 611,129, issued Sept. 20, 1898, McReynolds U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,803, issued Dec. 14, 1926, Andersen U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,624, issued Oct. 4, 1927, Lawrence U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,954, issued Oct. 13, 1953, and Lalor U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,097, issued Dec. 16, 1919.
A more complicated device for making angle markings including miters is disclosed in Waldron U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,353, issued Apr. 7, 1925.
Attachments for framing squares are shown in Wall U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,388, issued Apr. 29, 1913, and Feddish U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,702, issued Jan. 10, 1967.